What If?
by Aidan-and-Nadia
Summary: What if Ash never existed?  This is the RED and BLUE game versions in Fanfic format.  You know you want to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions, because we're too lazy to put them in the actual fic:**

**Aidan and Nadia have purple hair and green eyes. Gary looks like Gary.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokemon. If we did, we'd be freaking rich and own islands or something...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia sighed. It was her 15th birthday. To be fair, it was not just hers, but her brother's as well. They were twins, and tomorrow morning, they would set out on their Pokemon Journey together, along with one of the neighbor boys, Gary. Right now, Gary had cornered Nadia and was talking her ear off about how great it would be if she would go out with him later tonight to celebrate.

"Uh, huh..." She agreed distractedly, not really paying attention to what she was agreeing to.

"Great! I'll meet you down by the pond at 10, okay?" Gary crowed gleefully.

"Uh, hu--Wait, what?" Nadia was brought sharply back down from her thoughts.

"Meet me down at the pond at 10. The party should be over by then...I have a special gift for you!" Gary told her. He leaned over, kissed her cheek, and then went off to mingle.

"Oh, shoot!" Nadia mumbled, seeing her brother approching. "I hope he didn't see that..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was Aidan's 15th birthday. He looked around and saw his sister Nadia talking to the neighbor-boy, Gary, who was Aidan's "rival" so to speak. As Aidan approached the two he heard "...I have a special gift for you!" and saw Gary plant a kiss on Nadia's cheek. Infuriated, Aidan stormed over to Nadia.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her.

"That was nothing!" Nadia snapped back. "I was making plans with a friend, is all!"

"Oh really?" Aidan asked suspiciously. "What kind of friend?"

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell!" Nadia replied with a smirk and a wink.

"You know what? Fine. Be that way," Aidan growled. He turned on his heel and stormed away.

Nadia rolled her eyes. Aidan made it too easy! She wandered over to some of her school friends that were off in a corner chatting and joined their conversation, which inevitably turned into a discussion about Gary.

"So, Nadia, are you really dating Gary Oak?" Emma asked giddily.

"Is he a good kisser!?!" Asked Sasha.

"No I'm not and I'm not sure..." Nadia responded. "But he says he has a 'special gift' for me later tonight that he's gonna give me at the pond..."

The other girls squealed and began wondering what it would be.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aidan walked over to a clump of his friends. They all immediately interrogated him about Nadia.

"So, is she really dating Gary?" David asked.

"I dunno. She was really enigmatic about the whole thing. But Gary kissed her on the cheek." Aidan responded.

"Damn," Chris said.

"What?" Aidan asked.

"...Uh... nothing." Chris replied.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"...and you two will live happily ever after. The end!" Emma finished her fanciful prediction of Nadia and Gary's romance. The other girls laughed.

"What about Aidan? What does he think about it?" Sasha asked.

"He doesn't approve. Like that's a surprise." Nadia snorted. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I need to talk to him for a second..." She got up and slid through the crowd towards her brother, leaving her friends to swoon over Gary from afar. She tapped Aidan on the shoulder and leaned close to his ear. "I know you can see the pond from your room." She whispered. "I have a feeling that you'll be watching, and I just came over to make your life easier. It's going to be at 10, and I'll tell you all the details when I get home, kay?" She turned and left, going back to get her friends off the subject of Gary Oak.

"Yeah, fine." Aidan growled as Nadia walked away. Chris was looking around awkwardly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was 10. Nadia had gone down to the pond to wait for Gary. She turned to look back at the house. Yep, Aidan was watching alright. A twig cracked nearby and she looked up sharply in the direction of the noise.

"Hey, Nadia..." Gary said softly, coming closer.

"Hiya, Gary!" Nadia replied, getting up and closing the distance between them. "What's the grand surprise?" She grinned impisly.

"Turn around and close your eyes." Gary commanded. Nadia complied with his request. She felt him drape something around her neck and close it at the back. She looked down to see what it was.

It was a small, round pendant with a black stone in the middle. It was plain, but Nadia liked it. "Oh, Gary! It's beautiful!" She hugged him.

"Heh...Not as beautiful as you..." Gary murmured once Nadia had let him go.

"Now, now...Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Nadia reprimanded gently.

"Nadia..."

"Yes?"

"Come with me on your Pokemon Journey instead. Please. It would mean so much to me!" Gary pleaded.

"I...can't. I have to go with my brother. I'm sorry, but--"

"Why do you have to go with him?!? Can't he take care of himself for ONCE?! Whenever I try to do anything with you, he's always breathing down your neck, trying to get you away from me! When are you going to grow up and get away from that stupid--" Gary was cut off by a rather nasty punch to his nose.

"Don't you DARE insult my brother!" Nadia spat. "Keep the necklace. And here I thought you could be redeemed!" She unclasped the necklace and dropped it in his hand, then turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Damndamndamn!!" She cursed under her breath, shaking the hand she punched Gary with. It hurt terribly. She could only imagine how bad Gary's nose felt. "At least Aidan will be pleased..." She muttered.

Up in his room, Aidan silently did his victory dance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia slammed the door open. "I know you're celebrating up there..." Nadia yelled up the stairs at her brother, "But get down here and get me some ice in a towel! I've been defending your honor and now my fist hurts!" She flopped down at the dining room table and sulked.

"Well, that's good," Aidan said. "He's really kind of an ass."

"Yeah...I can't wait to see him tomorrow!" Nadia chirped with an evil grin. "That way you can have a look at my handiwork. But for now, I'm off to bed. It's gonna be a big morning tomorrow, what with the entire town seeing us off..." Nadia got up and leaned across the table to give her brother a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight!" And with that, she went down the stairs to her room in the basement.

"Yeah, good night," Aidan responded, going up another staircase to his room on the second floor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: ALRIGHT!! Since we want reviews, we're gonna give you some incentive to review. If we get 20 reviews in 2 weeks, you will get an OOC Aidan/Gary love scene. If we get 30 reviews in 2 weeks, Nadia will walk in on them!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE SOME HAWT AIDAN/GARY ACTION!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ALERT!! MAJOR FLUFFINESS!! I'm not telling you who it's between...You'll have to read and find out!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon blah blah blah. If we did, there'd probably be a TON more romance...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Bright red numbers told her that it was 7:30. She sighed and rolled out of bed, sliding over to her closet to decide what she was going to wear. She finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black top. She topped the outfit off with a pair of black gloves, boots and sunglasses. Then she went to cook up some pancakes for herself and Aidan.

Aidan's eyes opened and he moaned groggily, rolling off of the bed and onto his feet. The clock read "7:35". He rustled through his closet to find something to wear. He settled with a pair of blue jeans and a tie-dye shirt. He pulled on a pair of pale, fingerless gloves, sandals, and bright green rimmed glasses. He headed down the steps towards the smell of pancakes.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind her, Nadia turned around and was greeted by the sight of Aidan coming down the stairs. She nudged a plate full of pancakes towards him, then finished the batch she had on the skillet. After putting hers on a plate and putting butter on them, she washed the skillet, then doused the pancakes in maple syrup. Grabbing a fork out of the drawer, she hopped up on the counter and began to eat. 

"We need to be at Prof. Oak's lab at 8, so we have about 15 minutes to eat these, and 10 minutes to get over there." Nadia said, putting another bite of pancake in her mouth and chewing happily.

Aidan fished some strawberries out of the fridge and sliced them onto his pancakes. After applying liberal amounts of syrup he began to eat.

"Okie dokie, artichokie," he responded between mouthfuls.

Nadia looked down at her clothes. "Since when are artichokes black?"

"When they're rotten and moldy," Aidan said sweetly, as he finished his pancakes. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello Professor!" Aidan greeted Prof. Oak enthusiastically as he walked into the lab at 7:57. "I'm so excited to get started today!"

"Hiya Professor!" Chirped Naida, coming up behind Aidan. "Can we pick our pokemon now, or do we have to wait for Gary?"

"I'm afraid that I only have three of the same kind of pokemon." Professor Oak told the twins. Then he gestured to a cardboard box against the wall. "They're over there, go pick the one you want."

Nadia slowly approached the box and tentatively peered inside. What she saw nearly made her squeal loudly from sheer cute overload.

Three tiny, baby eevees, playing gleefully all over the bottom of the box. Nadia reached her hand in, and they crowded around it, eager for some attention from the new person. The largest one shoved the others out of the way and looked up at Nadia with sparkling brown eyes, wiggling its tail frantically. She picked it up and it lept at her face, attempting to lick her to death. 

"Eek!" Nadia laughed, trying and failing to get away from the Eevee's tongue. She finally got the Eevee under control and settled down in her arms.

Aidan gasped. "Eevee? I love Eevee!" He raced to the box and reached inside. The two remaining Eevee pushed and shoved to get to the hand. Aidan managed to nab the smallest one from the box. It sat in his palm, only slightly bigger than his hand. It leapt up to Aidan's head, and with a great yawn, fell asleep.

Gary strutted into Professor Oak's lab, a large bruise covering his nose. At the sight of Aidan and Nadia holding their Eevees, his smirk turned into a glower. He mumbled something and grabbed up the remaining Eevee, holding by the scruff of its neck. It looked at him rather pitifully. 

Professor Oak cleared his throat, catching the trio's attention. "Now that you three have your pokemon, you need your Pokedex's." He handed out the Pokedexes and the Eevee's pokeballs. "Your goal is to fill up the Pokedex with all the pokemon in the world." He explained. "Don't let me keep you from your Journey, though. You three have a lot of work ahead of you. Good luck!"

Nadia thanked the professor, then left, cooing softly to her Eevee.

"Thanks professor," Aidan said, his Eevee still perched on his head. As he left he turned to Gary. "I love what you've done with your nose."

Gary turned five shades of red, returned his Eevee to it's pokeball, and stormed out of the lab.

Nadia was showing her Eevee off to a circle of friends and a couple little girls who had wandered up to see the little pokemon. All of them were cooing over how adorable Eevee was, and how jealous they were that Nadia got such an adorable pokemon to start out with.

"I'm thinking of turning her into a Jolteon when I get a thunderstone..." Nadia mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh, you should!" Exclaimed Emma. "I've been reading up on Eevees and their evolutions for my school paper, and Jolteon has the best stats of the three evolutions. Flareon is next in line. Do you know what kind Aidan's gonna get?" 

"Nope. Let's go ask him!" Nadia trotted off towards her brother, Eevee perched on her shoulder. She inserted herself between Aidan and Chris. "Hiya, boys!" She nudged Aidan. "What are you gonna evolve your Eevee into?"

"I was thinking of getting a Flareon," Aidan replied. "And, sorry Emma, you're wrong. Each of the Eevee evolutions is strong in a certain area, but none of them are 'better' than another. Jolteon's main strength is speed. Vaporeon's is HP or special attack. Flareon's is Special Defense and attack."

"I'm just saying what I read!" Emma defended. "If you have a problem with it, take it up with the author of the book I read, not me!" 

"A Flareon, hmm? Did you tell them about Gary or did you leave that great honor to me? PLEASE tell me you left it to me!! I can tell it so much better than you can!!" Nadia exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I will!" Aidan replied, whipping out a fountain pen and a stack of stationary from nowhere. "Yeah, Nadia, the honor is all yours." Aidan continued, as he began to compose his letter.

"ALRIGHT!!" Nadia cheered. She sobered and cleared her throat. "It was a dark and not-so-stormy night...Gary lured me down to the pond and gave me a necklace. Then he asked...no...more like BEGGED me to go on my Pokemon Journey with him instead of Aidan. When I refused, he got all pissy, asked me when I would grow up, and called Aidan stupid. So I punched him!" Nadia grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here till noon!"

Just then, Gary drove by in a red convertable with an entourage of cheerleaders in short skirts. The entire group noticed the bruise on his nose. Instead of taunting them like Nadia though he would, he just sighed and drove on.

"Huh." Nadia remarked thoughtfully. "That was big of him..."

"...And finished!" Aidan said, finishing his novel-length letter to the author. "Now, where is the nearest postbox... does anyone have a stamp?"

"You probably need an envelope, too..." Nadia eyed the letter. "Or a box..." Nadia's Eevee butted her lovingly under the chin, begging for attention. Nadia complied, and soon the Eevee was lolling cheerfully in her arms, getting it's belly rubbed. "We have..." Nadia looked at her Beedrill watch. "Two more hours until we have to leave. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"No worries, I found everything I need!" exclaimed Aidan, again pulling objects seemingly from nowhere. He put the book of a letter into a large box, put a stamp on it, and bustle off to the nearest postbox, trying to shove the box in. He hurried back. "I dunno. We could go into the tall grass right over there and train! Or we could have a battle."

"Well, I meant as a group, BUT YOU'RE ON!" Nadia backed away from Aidan until they were far enough away to battle comfortably. "Prepare to be vanquished..."

"Any bets on who's winning or losing? If you want to bet, now's the time to do it!" Emma yelled, laughing.

"Go on Eevee, just remember: The best defense is a good offense!" Nadia stroked her Eevee's head and gave it a little nudge towards Aidan.

Aidan picked his Eevee off of his head and placed it on the ground. "Don't be scared, just do you best!" He told it, giving it a pat on the head. "You can go first, sis!"

"Why thank you! Eevee! Tackle attack!" Nadia cried. Eevee quickly complied, launching itself at the smaller Eevee.

"Hey, Chris..." Sasha nudged Chris gently in the side with her elbow. "I'll bet you that Aidan's gonna win...If you lose, you have to kiss Nadia in front of all of us. ON THE LIPS."

"Okay Eevee, use your tackle to match its attack!" Aidan called.

"Oh, you're on," Chris said, shaking Sasha's hand. 'Please win, Aidan,' he thought.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia winced as Aidan's Eevee's tackle made a critical hit on her Eevee. Since there was no difference in level, that Tackle nearly KOed Nadia's Eevee. 

"Tackle again, Eevee! Give it all you've got!"

"Jump over it Eevee!" Aidan cried. Eevee did as it was told. "Now turn around and use Tackle!"

"ACK! EEVEE!" Nadia's Eevee was left with only a tiny amount of HP and could barely stand up. "I FORFEIT!! I have no revives, and I'm not about to walk to Viridian by myself." Nadia ran up and picked up her Eevee, then spritzed a potion on it. Eevee leaped out of her arms and rubbed up against her leg. She signed, hanging her head in faux shame. "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE IN PALLET AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIINN!!!!!" She wailed, dramatically putting a hand over her forehead.

"Woo! Go Eevee!" Aidan cheered, as Eevee leapt back onto his head and curled up for a nap.

"Aw, come here Nadia, it'll be okay," Chris said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hopefully." Nadia said, snuggling back. Then she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Then she looked down at her shoes. "How is it you're still taller than me, when these boots give me at least another inch and a half of height? I hate being short..." She muttered.

"I'm just special," he said grinning. He leaned over and placed his lips on hers.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally broke apart. Unfortunately, eternity wasn't long enough for either of them.

"Heh...Wow..." Nadia grinned after she finally had control over her brain again. "I should just bring you along and have you do that whenever I lose..." She joked.

"Well, that wouldn't be very often then..." Chris muttered, blushing and grinning.

"I'm sure we could think of SOMETHING!" Nadia grinned impishly. "You could kiss me whenever my left foot hits the ground! And to get anywhere, I'd have to hop! But I would have to make sure not to hop on my left foot..."

"Or I could just kiss you now, and then later again..." Chris said, kissing her again.

Nadia was going to comment on this, but she found Chris' lips quite in the way, so she settled on kissing him back. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Wow...Look at them go. One little kiss and all of a sudden it turns into a whole big romance...I for one, really like the "You could kiss me whenever my left foot hits the ground!" bit. It made me giggle when I wrote it. By the way, all the A/Ns, unless stated otherwise, are being done by OnyxDispair, because I'm the one who's uploading them and everything.**

**You guys have till October 8th to review us 20 times to get that OOC Aidan/Gary scene! And 30 times if you want Nadia to walk in on them! THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS, PEOPLE!! REVIEW!! Plus reviews make us feel all happy and make us write faster. Don't you want this to be updated more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We want more reviews. Please give them to us!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon, blah, blah, blah. ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aidan had waited long enough. He stormed over to the giant blob of love that was Nadia and Chris, extended his arms, grabbed two different ears, and pulled. "That's enough, lovebirds!" he fumed at them, pulling them apart.

"Ow!" Chris whimpered, grabbing at Aidan's arm to make him let go.

Nadia hissed in pain and pouted at Aidan. "You're just jealous because you're not being smooched..." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll have my revenge one day...just you wait!!"

"No sister, I doubt it. Because I don't make public displays of my makeout sessions," Aidan responded, tugging even harder on his sister's ear and releasing Chris. He began to drag Nadia towards their house. "We need to pack."

"Nnnn!! Speak for yourself! I packed days ago! I just need to grab my bag, which is sitting in my closet, and then I'm all ready to go. After I grab my bag may I come out and socialize, O most wise interrupter of my love-life?" Nadia smacked his hand off her ear. "That hurt, you know..."

"Good," Aidan said, walking into the house. He tramped up the stairs to his bedroom. In fact he had already packed. He honestly was an overprotective brother -- he hated to see someone, especially one of his friends, macking with his sister.

Nadia fled downstairs as fast as possible without falling. She ripped open her closet door, snatched up her bag, flung it on, and was out the door before Aidan could realize what she was doing. She hurried out to where their circle of friends were waiting for them, then grabbed Chris' hand and led him to a small hill opposite the pond.

"Hah. Now Aidan can't see us..." Nadia smirked. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked Chris, slightly out of breath.

"Because I... I dunno," Chris said, blushing and looking at the ground. "I just really, really like you."

Meanwhile, Aidan raced down the stairs with his bag. He tripped and rolled near the bottom and crashed into the wall. Dazed he sat up, looking around for a second, then shook his head and flung the door open slmmed, locked it, and ran to the cirlce of people. He looked around to a small hill opposite the pond. "Of course. She wouldn't want me to see..." He had barely finished this thought when he was off again.

"Awww!" Nadia gushed. "That's so cute!" Then she noticed Aidan running towards them. "Damn him!" She muttered. "If I were you, I would run right about now..." She said to Chris.

"It doesn't matter, it's just Aidan. What can he do?" Chris smirked, kissing Nadia again.

"This, you bastard!" Aidan yelled, tackling Chris. Aidan got off the ground, dusting off his pants. "A good day to you." He stormed off, dragging Chris away by the leg.

"Uhg..." Nadia sighed, then got up and ran in front of Aidan, forcing him to stop. "Aidan, darling." She began in an overly sweet voice that barely masked her annoyance. "I would like you to unhand my lover and leave us alone for a little bit to talk. If you don't, I will be forced to make you." Nadia crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her brother.

"Define talk. If I like the definiton, I'll agree," Aidan replied, standing just as defiantly as his sister.

"Talk as in 'words coming out of our mouths'. Like what you and I are doing right now." Nadia continued to glare at him.

"Well, that's fine," Aidan said, handing Chris over to Nadia. "Enjoy your 'conversation.'" He walked away, checking his watch. "We have to go soon, so don't take too long."

"We won't." Nadia responded, helping Chris to his feet. She led him to just inside the cover of the trees, so that Aidan couldn't see them and hugged him. "Sorry about that. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no, being tackled to the ground isn't painful at all," Chris muttered. "I think Aidan needs a rabies shot."

"I think he needs a taste of his own medicine...Unfortunately he never kisses ANYONE..." Nadia sighed. "Why now?" She grumbled, gently butting her forehead into Chris' chest. "Why couldn't you have kissed me WEEKS ago? Then leaving would be a bit easier..."

"I needed to work up the courage," Chris said, putting his head on hers. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It's okay...I wish you could come with us...But Prof. Oak doesn't have any pokemon left..."

"I wish I could come too..." He wrapped his arms around Nadia.

Nadia hugged back. Then she backed Chris into a tree and kissed him briefly. "I have to go now..." She whispered quietly in his ear.

"Okay..." Chris whispered back. "Come and visit us when you're famous, okay?"

"I'll be back sooner...As soon as I have a pokemon that knows Fly, I'll come back to visit..."

"Good, I'll see you then... I guess..." Chris replied. "I'll walk you to the edge of town."

"Thanks." Nadia laced her fingers through his and the couple walked to the edge of town. "By the way...Does all that kissing mean we're officially together?"

"Seeing as you're about to leave, no," Chris said. "But when you get back, you better board up your windows, because Hurricane Chris is coming through."

Nadia smirked. "I think if we're going to be conducting a love affair, we'd better do it at your place...Aidan would probably murder you if he caught you in my bedroom."

"Don't worry, I have it alllll planned out..." he stared into space, recalling his genius plan.

"Well, that's good. Just remember, whipped cream isn't just for ice cream anymore..." She smirked.

"Oh, I know... I know..." Chris replied, laughing.

"That's good to know." Nadia spotted Aidan approaching them. "Don't forget the handcuffs." Nadia whispered in Chris' ear. Then she turned and grinned innocently at Aidan. "Ready to get going?"

Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, let's get going," Aidan said, giving Chris a suspicious look.

"See ya!" Emma said, hugging Nadia. "Don't forget to call me tonight! I'll have everyone over so that we can hear AAAAAALL about your FABULOUS aventures!"

"Mmkay!" Nadia walked over and gave Chris one last hug. "I'll call you after the harpies are satisfied with my story-telling. I want details of what's gonna happen when I come back for a visit." She whispered.

Chris hugged her back. "I'll have details galore," he replied.

"Fabulous!" She sighed. "I guess we should hit the road now...Bye..." Nadia detached herself from him, turned, scooped up her Eevee, and walked away, leaving Aidan to follow her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Oh, how depressing! How will our lovers EVER get out of this horrible rut that they're in? Review and find out, loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. We've been busy. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon. We probably wouldn't write fanfiction for it if we did own it...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It'll take us about two to three hours to get to Viridian City. Mom and Dad are gonna meet us at the Pokemon Center to take us out for a celebratory meal, so I hope you brought something that can pass as relatively fancy. We'll be staying at the Pokemon Center, and then the next day we'll wake up bright and early to go to Pewter City. Anything you want to add to that?" Nadia was very obsessive about time and insisted that everyone know the plan of action like the back of their hand. They were about 10 minutes out of Pallet. For Nadia, that 10 minutes was full of regret and disappointment, but with Eevee perpetually licking her face in an attempt to cheer her up, Nadia couldn't stay gloomy for long.

Aidan strolled along behind Nadia, Eevee still catching Zs on his head.

"Yeah, one question," Aidan responded, "when we wake up bright and early, we'll have time to eat, right?"

Nadia rolled her eyes. Aidan could be so predictable sometimes. "Yes, we will. But it'll have to be quick if we want to get most of the way through Viridian Forest before nightfall..."

"There's no such thing as a quick meal," Aidan replied, sniffing. "The very definition of the word meal implies that I'll be able to savor every bite."

"Well, if you can eat and walk, then you'll be able to savor it. I want to be in Pewter by day after tomorrow as early as possible. That requires either leaving Viridian City early, or running most of the way. I don't really feel up to running..."

"Running is good for your heart," Aidan replied.

"That's what they want you to think." Nadia shot back. "Besides, if there are any Ekans in the forest, my heart will be going at the rate it would if I were running, and then everyone's happy. Except me." she shuddered. One of the only things she was scared of, though she would never admit it, was Ekans and Arbok.

"Fear isn't good for you," Aidan responded. "Running is an aerobic workout. It builds muscle and releases endorphines, which would improve your mood."

"Pain releases endorpines, too. That doesn't mean I should slam my head into a tree over and over and over, now does it? And who said anything about fear?" Nadia loftily pretended to inspect her nails.

"You may need to check your sources. I'm not sure I've ever heard of pain causing endorphines to be released," Aidan said. "And no one said anything, you just implied it."

"Pain releases endorphines so you can deal with the pain." Nadia said, smirking at her brother. "That's why, when you eat a lot of really spicy food, you get all happy afterwards." She checked her watch. "It's been twenty minutes since we left Pallet. Can we pick a new topic of conversation that will make the time go faster instead of slower? Please?"

"Hmm..." Aidan thought for a moment. "Why don't you decide on a topic then?"

"Okay...how about..." Then, Nadia spotted a small flock of Pidgeys in the grass nearby. "Dibs on the one farthest to the left." She murmured.

"Huh. You can have all of them," Aidan replied. "I don't really want a Pidgey."

"Suit yourself." Nadia turned her attention to her chosen Pidgey. Several minutes later, all the Pidgeys had flown away, and Nadia's newest pokemon was still Eevee. "Stupid Pidgeys..." Nadia muttered, glaring at the ground.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Done already? That was fast," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and fake surprise.

Nadia graced him with an icy glare. "It's not my fault they spook if the wind blows the wrong direction..." She growled.

"Go downwind next time," Aidan replied, turning around and following the path to Viridian.

Nadia scooped up Eevee and followed Aidan. "So are you going to give your Eevee a nickname?"

"No, I think Eevee is fine," Aidan said, patting his still snoozing Eevee. "He sure sleeps alot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah...I was thinking about calling mine Sparky when I evolve him." Nadia said, scratching her Eevee under his chin, which he enjoyed greatly.

"Ooh, then I'll name mine Flamey, or Cinders!" Aidan said with mock excitement.

Not bothering to look up from her Eevee, Nadia smacked Aidan on the arm, then calmly went back to scratching under her Eevee's chin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chris sat depressedly on his doorstep, wishing that he was with Nadia. "I miss Nadia..." he pouted.

Emma and Sasha were walking up the street, on their way to Sasha's house to wait for Nadia's call. Sure she wouldn't be calling for a couple of hours, but during that time they would have plenty of time for girl talk. It was, after all, a Friday. They noticed Chris sitting on his doorstep, looking gloomy.

"Missing Nadia?" Sasha asked.

"You bet," Chris replied, sniffling.

"Aww, poor you." Sasha patted Chris on the shoulder. "I'll bet she's pining for you, too. Subtly, though. Aidan tends to be a bit of an ass when it comes to his sister, but he means well..." Just then, Maria came running up, looking panicked and excited at the same time.

"Big news." She panted, after cutting across Chris' lawn to get to them. "Lemmie catch my breath..."

Chris perked up considerably. "Big news?" he asked. "Ooh! What is it? Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

Maria inhaled, then began informing her eager listeners. "You know that Daniel kid that got a Charmander last week? He came back a few minutes ago and gave Charmander back! He said that it was too weak and that he wanted to start over next week with another Pokemon. You should have seen how mad Prof. Oak got! Anyway, Prof. Oak is going to give the Charmander away to whoever (whomever?) wants it."

Chris gasped. "ZOMG! Nowai! I have to go see the professor!" he shouted, standing up and zipping off to the lab. As he approached it he began screaming "Professor! Pick me! PICK MEEEEE!!!"

"You want the Charmander, do you?" Oak smiled. Chris' enthusiasm amused him greatly. "It's half wild, since it was poorly treated by its last owner, so if you think you're up for the challenge, it's yours."

"I'm TOTALLY up for it, Professor!" Chris yelled, dancing with excitement.

Professor Oak nodded, then handed Chris Charmander's pokeball. "Watch out for her tail. She likes to whip you with it when you're not paying attention." He warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle her!" Chris said triumphantly before racing out of the lab to his house in order to pack. He would have to hurry if he wanted to catch up to Nadia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"DAMNIT!!" Nadia screeched. She had failed at catching a Ratatta for the second time. Her bad luck with catching Pokemon was really starting to irritate her. She scooped up Eevee and continued marching gloomily along the path to Viridian City

"Hmm... I can't tell what you're doing wrong," Aidan sighed. "You must have a knack for finding really stubborn Pokemon."

Nadia sighed. "If I don't have either three pokemon or one decently strong Eevee by tomorrow morning, I'm staying in Viridian." She stated.

"Don't say that, you can find perfectly good Pokemon in the forest," Aidan said, patting Nadia on the back. "Why don't we head out to the area near the Pokemon league? There are some good pokemon there; Spearow, Nidoran, Mankey, and even more Ratatta!"

"And have to spend half my money on potions? No thank you..." Nadia muttered. "I suppose we could...if we have enough time."

"Of course we have enough time," Aidan said. "And if we don't, we'll make time. I really want a Nidoran. I don't care whether it's female or male."

"I want a Spearow..." Nadia said thoughtfully. "Fearows are probably the most awesome bird Pokemon...Aside from the Legendaries, of course..."

"Legendaries, Schmegendaries," Aidan replied. "Everyday Pokemon can be just as great as Legendaries."

"That may be, but I wouldn't mind getting my hands on a Zapdos..."

"Well, tell me when you find one."

"I found one." Nadia grinned. "Of course, it was last night in my dreams...but I did find it."

"Sorry, dream Zapdos don't count," Aidan grinned back. "How far are we?"

"About..." Nadia checked her watch. "35 minutes in. This is going to take FOREVER!"

"Why don't we just walk faster?" Aidan asked, picking up the pace.

Nadia trotted along next to him. Eevee squirmed out of her arms to canter beside her. "What now?"

"Dunno," Aidan replied. "I wonder if my Eevee does anything besides sleep."

"Perhaps eventually...they are rather young..." Nadia glanced behind her. "I think there's someone following us..."

"Do you have the pepper spray?" Aidan asked.

Nadia fished around in one of her backpack pockets. "Pepper spray, check. Heavy boots of ass-kickage, check!"

"Good," Aidan nodded. "Just make sure you get him in the eyes. And the ass."

"Well, yeah!" Nadia hazarded another glance behind her. "Still there...it looks like he's speeding up."

"Well, just be sure to get him when he's close enough," Aidan responded. He glanced behind him and recognized their pursuer. An evil thought crept into his head.

"I know..." Nadia shuddered. "Do you think we should go off the path or something?"

"No, no, the pepper spray and the boots of ass-kickage should be fine."

"If you insist..." Nadia squished the urge to look over her shoulder again.

Chris charged up the path towards Nadia and Aidan. "I can't wait to surprise them!" he thought. As he got closer to Nadia, he reached out a hand.

Nadia lashed backwards with her foot, catching Chris in the shin. She spun around, all ready to use her pepper spray. Fortunately for Chris, she recognized him before she used the pepper spray.

"...Chris?!?" Nadia was utterly bewildered.

"Gee thanks," Chris said, rubbing his shin. "The bratty rich kid didn't like his Charmander, so I got it."

"Sorry..." Nadia grinned sheepishly. "So you got a Charmander and decided to tag along with us, huh? I'm game. How about you, Aidan?"

"Whatever," Aidan shrugged. He kept walking.

Woo hoo!" Nadia hugged Chris. Her Eevee started growling and began tugging on Nadia's pant leg in a vain attempt to get her away from Chris. Nadia glanced down at the offending Pokemon. "Eevee! What is your problem?" She bent down and picked Eevee up, soothing him by scratching behind his ears.

"He's probably just jealous," Chris said.

"Probably...Let's catch up to Aidan!" Nadia turned and frolicked after her brother.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: REVIEW!! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!!!**


End file.
